


My Side Of The Story

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано на песню Hodges - My Side Of The Story</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Side Of The Story

**Author's Note:**

> написано на песню Hodges - My Side Of The Story

Главное, что Марти выучил за свою богатую на впечатления жизнь - наслаждаться каждым моментом. Под градом пуль это делать сложновато, но даже так Марти умел. Вот только иногда и на него накатывало.  
Как сейчас.  
Вообще-то был Сочельник, но с их работой это принципиального значения не имело. Зато его имело отсутствие Кензи - некому было отвлечь Дикса от внезапно нагнавших дурацких и, прямо скажем, дурных мыслей.  
Он сидел, покачиваясь на стуле, норовя свалиться с него и что-нибудь расшибить, если уж не сломать, и из под ресниц наблюдал за Сэмом и Калленом. Не то чтобы было, за чем там наблюдать. Обычное общение напарников и приятелей. Но Диксу было... обидно. Совершенно по-детски обидно, потому что его не позвали играть в общую песочницу, а прийти и самому предложить... при взгляде на Каллена и Сэма сейчас подобное предложение казалось неуместным, даже, наверное, невозможны. Поэтому Дикс продолжал качаться на стуле, где-то в глубине души всё же лелея надежду с него рухнуть - пусть это вызовет насмешки, но на него хоть внимание обратят.  
Поймав себя на этой мысли, Марти сел, резко опустил стул в нормальное положение, встал из-за стола и, подхватив куртку размашисто шагнул к выходу.  
Где-то внутри он ждал, что его окликнут, позовут. Сегодня же Сочельник, чёрт бы его... Дверь за спиной закрылась с мерзким и злорадным хлопком.  
Ну, в конце концов, помимо прочего Марти Дикс умел ещё одну замечательно подходящую к случаю вещь - красиво уходить в закат. Он кивнул сам себе и нырнул в суетливую и пёструю предрождественскую толчею.


End file.
